


Link's Cushy Tushy

by Dramatical_yaoi



Series: Drabble Dump [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Link has a nice ass, M/M, Sheik is thirsty, a lil over a drabble but shhhhhhh whos counting, link is oblivious and it shows, the tingle outfit clings in ALL the right places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatical_yaoi/pseuds/Dramatical_yaoi
Summary: Link has a nice ass and Sheik is horny for it.a lil prompt fill for the Shink discord! enjoy ya nasties! <3





	Link's Cushy Tushy

**Author's Note:**

> a lil drabble for the shink discord! it was good to word vomit this out when i should be sleeping XD

Sheik started.

_ Oh this is criminal! _ he bemoaned. His eyes tracked the movement as Link walked in front of him, his hips swaying with each step. The plump tush waved, tempting Sheik in ways he did  _ not  _ want to be tempted at this moment while on a very public path on route to Hateno village. He tried to avert his gaze, walking faster to catch up with his  _ very distracting _ companion, face glowing red in his effort to not react to the tantalizing tushy waving in his face. Finally step for step with his companion, he looked at his face, at Link’s very proud face as he skipped along in a  _ totally not ridiculous _ pointy green hood.

  
Now where on  _ earth _ was that stupid tingling coming from?


End file.
